


Faster than the Elevator

by ZionPhoenix



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, don't know what else to tag, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: Nicky would understand, he was sure of it. Nicky always understood.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Faster than the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something about my thoughts on that scene towards the end, where they leave Merrick Tower, and why Joe would choose the front seat.
> 
> Title obviously from the scene, I know, I'm uncreative.
> 
> Don't expect too much, it's been ages since I really wrote something.
> 
> Not beta-ed, let me know if you find mistakes, also if you think something needs to be tagged.

_Joe_

"Faster than the elevator." Joe deadpanned while Nicky and Booker, that traitorous bastard, helped Nile out of the car. He could feel the adrenaline of the fight wearing off, could feel it being slowly replaced by rage. Booker that fucking asshole. Joe knew that he could not hold back this rage for long, so he rushed to the car and got into the front seat, leaving it to the others to half carry Nile to the car. His heart ached as he realised that he couldn't touch Nicky now, that he couldn't hold him in his arms and make sure he was still there. A sigh fell from his lips as he clenched his hands into fists, knuckles turning white. Nicky would understand, he was sure of it. Nicky always understood. He heard the other doors slamming shut, Nicky, Nile and Booker shuffling around on the back seat to get comfortable. He realised Nicky was sitting in the middle, which could not be comfortable for someone as tall as him, but Joe instantly realised why he did it. To keep him from doing anything stupid, like lunging at Booker. Oh how Joe loved this man. He could feel his rage subsiding a bit, his heart instead swelling up with adoration and love. It never failed to amaze him how Nicky still had this effect on him, even after 900 years. Just his presence could calm Joe down, although in this case it wasn't enough. He was still furious with the other man, fists still clenched in his lap. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Joe immedietly felt them relax as his bodies registered that it was Nicky's. Even after 900 years. Or because of them? Joe didn't know and didn't care, instead he lifted his left hand to take Nicky's. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and they couldn't intertwine their fingers, but at least they were touching. It was grounding to Joe, Nicky's touch as always more powerful than his presence. Still, his right hand rested in his lap, clenched to a fist.

_Nicky_

As he and Booker helped Nile out of the car Nicky heard Joe say "Faster than the elevator.", making him chuckle. He loved Joe's sense of humour. However, in that moment he was more concerned about Nile. She was already healing, her bones putting themselves in the correct position. He reassured her that she was okay, that they were okay, as they pulled her up, supporting her weight on their bodies. Andy ran towards them, a smile on her face. They made their way towards their car, and Nicky could see Joe alright climbing into the front seat. He looked up, Nile and Booker were busy putting their stuff in the trunk and so he took the chance to be the first in the back. He didn't look forward to having to put up with the middle seat, it was always smaller than the other ones, and Nicky wasn't exactly tiny or slim, but he knew that he to. Even Nicky couldn't predict what Joe would do in his rage, and so he did what he could in the moment. He put himself between Joe and Booker, ready to hold his partner back if he needed to. He doubted that he had to though, Joe had chosen the front seat for the same reason Nicky had chosen the middle seat. To minimise the chances of Joe actually acting on his urges, because even for someone as skilled as Joe it would be hard to do anything to Booker from that position, if he got through Nicky. And although it they did it all for the right reasons, he was missing Joe's touch, wanted nothing more than to be in his arms right now and feel his heartbeat. He did the next best thing, and raised his left hand, resting it on his partner's shoulder. He could feel Joe relax underneath his touch, and when he felt Joe's hand on his he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. They were both still here. Still, he didn't miss Joe's other hand still clenched to a fist in his lap.

_Booker_

He and Nicky pulled open the deformed car door as Nile's bones rightened themselves with unpleasent, loud cracks. "Come on" he told her as he bent into the car to help her out, prompting her to take his hand. He slung her arm around his neck to keep her upright. She was healing faster by now, and as Andy stopped in front of them Nile dropped her arm from around him, giving Andy her axe back. "Let's go" he said, as he half walked, half jogged towards the car, opening the trunk so they could get rid of their weapons. He followed Andy towards the right of the car, getting in behind her, and was glad he did when he saw that he was now as far away from Joe as he could be in the cramped space. They all know each other too well, and Booker was aware of Joe's anger towards him, especially now that they all came down from the adrenaline of the fight, and Joe's hands were curled into fists. Even Nicky's touch couldn't calm him down completely, as evidenced by Joe's free hand still forming a fist. Booker sighed, and mentally prepared himself for the hits we would probably take as soon as they got out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
